New Beginnings
by XsuicideXkittyX
Summary: REPOSTED When Mr Dickenson is in England looking for new talent AKA a new blader for the bladebreakers he comes across a girl and she ends up on the team. Pairs Unknown ?
1. Chapter 1

**summary:** when mr Dickenson is in England looking for new talent AKA a new blader for the bladebreakers he comes

across a girl and she ends up on the team.

**disclaimer:** i do not own the bladebreakers but i do own violet.'so paws off!' 'meow'

well enjoy.

sorry if the grammers a bit crappy ... well if it sucks! This is my first story.

Thoughts / 'meow' /

Talking / "meow" /

* * *

**new beginning**

chapter 1: 'first impressions'

/////////////////////England someones POV\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"1"

"2"

"3 ... let it rip!"the sound of blades being launched rang throught the alley. "why dont you give in" he sneered

"you know your going to lose", his voice sounding more smug every second. The boy was chubby with dirty

blonde hair and green eyes, he was wearing a moss green turtle neck jumper and dirty blue jeans. with this

said i smirked ' who said i was going to lose' i thought startled by my expression he asked "whats are you

smiling about, you know your losing?" his voice curious but slightly angry, "says you" i said as my blade

pushed his to the other side of the dish, at this he pushed my blade back slightly "thats it" i said mockingly,

angering him "Dreena" i shouted, with this said my blade glowed purple "What! you have a bitbeast!" he

shouted not hiding his shock, the other kids in the alley watched amazed as my blade smashed his out of

the dish in a matter of seconds. "looks like i win hand it over" he give me the 10 quid bet we made at the

beginning of the match "pleasure doing business" i smirked. After this match other people wanted to battle

'hhmm might as well got nothing better to do and i dont wanna go home' i thought, so i took up the offers out

of bordom and to stay out of his way for awhile.

/////////////////////////////Mr Dickenson's POV\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I was walking the streets looking for fresh new talent thats when i heard it "chink chink" at that sound i turned

to the source, the alley way on my right i had just walked past. ' i know that sound anywhere' i thought positively.

as i walked down the alley way i came to an opening and saw two children well teens were blading the male that

was getting beat had brown hair and pale green eyes he was wearing a pale green top to a black jacket and dark

blue ripped jeans. the female, the one winning was the one that interested me. she had thigh length black hair with

bangs in her eyes. her eyes were a startling violet in colour giving a misterious air about her.she wore tight black jeans,

a blood red chinese style top with a long black leather coat and heavy black biker boots. watching her blade was

excellent as her blade moved superbly around you could tell she was a natural because in a blink of an eye the boys

blade was out of the dish. amazed at the proformance he started clapping impressed by her raw skill. 'she would be

a great asset to the bladebreakers, they've been going long and are very experienced but she seams at the same

level if not she not far away from them she will be perfect for the spot on the team and they will realize it too' he

thought truefully to himself, at the clapping the teen tensed and looked up.

///////////////////////////girls POV\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'What the hell who's clapping!' i thought un-tensing myself and looked up to see a large old man in a suit and a bowler

hat, after looking at him i reconisged him as none other then Mr Dickenson the head of the BBA 'what the fuck is he

doing here!' Mr Dickenson smiled at me "bravo excellent" he said still looking at me. ' woah he likes my blading' i

thought stunted, "what do you want" i said harshly, keeping my emotions in check i didnt want to sound like a giggly

girl. "ah well maybe we could go somewhere abit more appropite like the cafe around the corner i just saw?" he said in

an amused voice, i thought for a moment "well ok but not that long" i said thinking about how my father reacted the last

time i came home late i shivered at the thought i hurt for weeks after that time and didnt want to feel his anger for being

late again "well ok then lets get going" he said cheerfully 'god... is he never not happy' i thought following him into the cafe.

As we stepped though the door the smell of coffee hit me strongly we took a table in the corner near the window "so

what did you wanna talk about" i asked impaiently, waiting for the coffee i ordered and the tea he did 'jez i need the coffee

and hes paying' i thought smirking, "well you see the next beyblade tornement is coming up

and i want to put another blader on the bladebreakers.." he paused as the waitress came with are drinks we ordered "thanks"

i muttered as she set the drink in front of me "why thank you dear" Mr Dickenson said as she put his drink down i took a

swig of my coffee 'ah just right' i looked up to see Mr Dickenson puting his cup down "so i came here looking for fresh new

talent.." he conutined he looked at me and said words i thought i'd never hear ".. and i found that fresh new talent to put on

the team _You_" He said happily smiling like a crazy fool.

* * *

TBC

Well i hope you liked it i re-did it. Please please review. click the little button plz


	2. Chapter 2

**summary:** when mr Dickenson is in England looking for new talent AKA a new blader for the bladebreakers he comes

across a girl and she ends up on the team.

**disclaimer:** i do not own the bladebreakers but i do own Shadow (changed the name).'so paws off!' 'meow'

well enjoy.

sorry if the grammers a bit crappy ... well if it sucks! This is my first story.

Thoughts / 'meow' /

Talking / "meow" /

**MagykGurl **- hey its great that you like it, and thanks for reviewing your the only one that did.

yeh sorry haven't updated this story in a long long time.

* * *

**new beginning**

what happen in the last chapter -

_"so i came here looking for fresh new talent.." he conutined he looked at me and said words i thought i'd never hear ".. and_

_i found that fresh new talent to put on the team You" He said happily smiling like a crazy fool._

* * *

Chapter 2: 'Good things come with bad things...' 

Girls POV

"woah are you serious" i asked stuned at the news, he chuckled "of course, ive never been more serious in my life. if you

say yes i will give you money for travelling expenses" 'What OMG' my head was spinning, but one thing was for certain i knew

what i was going to say "ok then iam in!".

Excellent, but first i need some details about you to give to the boys about there new team member" he said looking if possible

even more extastic,"well yeah ok then" i said "well my name is Shadow, Shadow Valentine" i said with a small smile. It continued

like that, him asking questions me answering them as best i could. He didnt ask abou my family if you could call it that nor did he

ask about my past which was good, but i did tell him i lived with my father. l also gave him some other bits of imformation like i was

born in China what music i liked and other stuff like that, so my team mates knew what i was like. " so when im i leaving" , "well i

need you there as soon as possible so the fleet is due to leave in two days at 12:30, hears your ticket then" he said handing me

over an envolope. I flicked through it, it had cash in it aswell, he must have saw the confused look in my eyes as he said " its

incase you need anything else", "so is that all ok" he asked "yeh this is all fine with me". "Great i'll pick you up at the airport and

drop you off at the hotel you'll be staying in". ' This is totally overwhelming'. "ok , thanks for this opportunity" i said politely "your

welcome my dear, i better be off then, i'll see you soon". He finished of his tea and got up. He shook my hand "thanks again Mr

Dickenson" he nodded his head in a friendly 'its ok' gester and left. Leaving me sitting there thinking about what had happened all

in one day. I finished of the rest of my coffee then left myself.

As i was walking home well if you can call it that, i was still mulling the thoughts in my head i just couldnt believe it two days! i

was going to be part of one of the worlds best beyblading teams!

Mr Dickenson POV

Half an hour later i was back at the airport boarding my own private jet, thinking about whats just happened and whats to come.

'She kind of reminds me of Kai, shes lonely that much you can tell and keeps her self distant from everyone else, but with the

bladebreakers shes going to open up just like Kai has. I have a feeling she will definitely get on with them' he smiled then said

out loud to himself "the bladebreakers will definitely like her" he then closed his eyes and the plane carried on its course to

America where the bladebreakers were and soon enought were Shadow will.

...TBC...

* * *

review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review 

plz review

sorry it hasnt been upload in sssoooooo long i lost the note pad where i keep my stories in, and when i found it i couldnt be bothered

(i know im a bad girl lol)


End file.
